Plus jamais!
by Pepsikari
Summary: Neji se réveille un matin dans le corps de Tenten, et vice versa.Et surtout, des situations gênantes!chapitre 6!et oui, je suis toujours en vie :p
1. Il y a un problème?

**Auteur : Pepsikari**

**Titre : Plus jamais !**

**Genre : Humour (enfin, j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer** **: tout est à Mazashi, sauf le grand frère et la mère de Tenten**

**Résumé : Neji se réveille un matin et se retrouve dans le corps de Tenten, et vice versa.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune Hyûga. Gêné par cette soudaine intrusion, Neji se retourna sur son futon, et mis sa tête sous son coussin.

« Grumph… » Marmonna t'il, tendis qu'il s'enroulait dans les couvertures, qui étaient tombée par terre durant la nuit.

Puis, il se retourna, et fronça les yeux face à la luminosité de la pièce. Il s'étira, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Et oui, comme tout être humain, Neji perdait toute trace de son indescriptible honneur quand il se levait le matin.

Il leva le regard vers le réveil, posé sur le sol, à quelque centimètre de son visage.

10h30…

Il soupira. Neji se levait rarement tard ; et vu le mal de crâne qui s'éveilla soudain, il avait sûrement fait la fête toute la soirée. Il s'enfouit entièrement sous la couverture, les yeux fermés.

« Bon…Putain de gueule de bois. »

Il s'extirpa des couvertures, ut toutes les peines du monde pour se lever et se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain personnelle (tout l'avantage d'un manoir). Il attrapa sa brosse à dents, et tendis qu'il se lavait les dents, les mots « yeux noirs » lui trottaient dans la tête. Puis, vinrent les mots « cheveux en macarons ». Il cracha l'eau dans le robinet, et leva la tête vers le miroir posé juste devant lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri inaudible.

Il se laissa tomber dans la douche, entraînant au passage le rideau décoré de petites fleurs roses et bleues.

-Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga, je suis un mec et je…

Il posa prestement ses mains sur sa bouche, le regard fixe. Sa voix… Il avait rêvé, ou c'était celle de Tenten ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il se leva, les yeux fixés au sol, et dis :

« Tenten, je sais que tu es là ! Et je sais aussi que j'ai la gueule de bois, et que j'ignore ce que j'ai fais hier soir ! »

Il resta immobile quelques secondes.

Il était bien seul, et c'était bien lui qui avait cette voix de fille. Son regard se reporta sur le miroir. Il resta interdit.

Des yeux noirs, des cheveux attachés en macarons, et…des seins.

Il déglutit avec peine.

Tenten était bien là, dans le reflet du miroir…son propre reflet…

Il se précipita sous la douche, et ignorant la chemise et le pantalon noir qu'il utilisait pour dormir, ouvrit le robinet, ferma les yeux, et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps.

_Maison de Tenten_

-Debout ! Cria quelqu'un, tambourinant sur la porte de la chambre de Tenten. T'as vu l'heure ? Tu vas être en retard à ton entraînement !

La jeune fille soupira, et enfouit son visage dans le coussin. Puis, elle leva la tête, cligna les yeux en s'essaya sur son lit. Comme chaque matin, elle s'entreprit de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs, avant de les attacher en macarons sur les cotés de sa tête.

Tiens, ils sont plus longs que d'habitude…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'une impression. Les cheveux ne gagnent pas 15 bons centimètres en une nuit. Elle ne prit donc pas garde à cette impression, et les attacha de la façon qu'elle aimait tant. Bien plus pratique d'avoir les cheveux attachés comme ça pour les combats ! Elle ricana, pensant à Ino. Comment la fille aux cheveux blonds faisait t'elle pour se battre, alors que des mèches venaient toujours dans ses yeux ?

_Bah, après tout, c'est pas mon problème…_

Elle se leva en vitesse, mais fut stoppé net par une douleur dans le crâne, bien connue. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et attrapa sa tête avec ses mains.

_Je déteste avoir la gueule de bois…_

Elle brava la douleur, se leva et alla chercher dans son armoire de quoi se vêtir pour aller à son entraînement.

N'empêche, à par son mal de crâne, elle se sentait bizarre. Enfin, bizarre n'était pas le bon mot. Elle se sentait…différente. Elle passa, sans y faire attention, devant le grand miroir de sa chambre.

Elle s'immobilisa. Elle fit marche arrière, pour faire face au miroir.

Elle hurla.

La personne qui était venue la réveiller quelques instants plus tôt accouru, refrappant à la porte.

- Ca ne va pas, Tenten ? demanda t'elle, inquiète.

- S..Si, ça v très bien ! Il y avait une araignée sous mon lit… !

- Tu es malade ? On dirait que tu as la voix enrouée…Tu veux que je rentre ?

- Non, c'est bon maman ! Cria Tenten, ne réussissant pas à cacher le léger tremblement de sa voix, étonnement masculine.

- Bon…je n'insiste pas, dans ce cas…

Tenten attendit que les pas de sa mère disparaissent dans le couloir, puis, elle se releva lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'étrange reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Des yeux blancs, de longs cheveux noirs (accrochés à la façon Tenten), la peau extrêmement pâle, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps de garçon…Elle trembla.

Elle était Neji Hyûga.

Elle était Neji Hyûga !

ELLE ETAIT NEJI HYUGA !

Elle sortit en vitesse de sa chambre, entra dans celle de son frère aîné, et fouilla dans ses affaires, à la recherche d'habits plus virils de ce qu'elle avait déjà. Heureusement que celui-ci était en mission…Qu'aurait-il imaginé, si il avait vu le jeune Hyûga sortir de la chambre de sa petite sœur ? Elle envoya en l'air des piles de vêtement, avant de trouver quelque chose d'adéquat. Elle enfila prestement un pentacourt noir et une chemise beige, et vérifia bien que la dentelle de sa culotte ne dépassait pas.

Puis, rageuse, elle s'élança au travers de la fenêtre, pour atterrir au milieu d'une des rues les plus passantes de Konoha. Beaucoup de monde la virent, à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Mais que faisait le jeune Hyûga, dans la chambre de Takuro ? De quoi alimenter les ragots durant un mois.

Mais Tenten s'en fichait bien. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Aller voir le vrai Neji, et tout faire pour récupérer son propre corps.

-Hey, Neji ! Cria soudain une voix, derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta, et fit face à un Kiba ricaneur.

-Dépêches toi, j'ai pas le temps, dit elle, pinçante.

- Sympa ta nouvelle coiffure. Tu nous ressors la Tenten Attitude ?

Elle se souvint alors des habituels macarons qu'elle se faisait chaque matin. Ca y est, l'honneur du grand Neji est bafoué, à jamais.

Elle arracha à coups secs les élastiques qui maintenait ses longs cheveux noirs, et les laissa pendre librement dans son dos.

- Voilà, t'es content ? Railla t-elle.

Kiba ricana intérieurement, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin.

_Ce mec est un génie faut dire. Faut pas trop le provoquer. Mais c'est bon à savoir : Neji est sensible au foutage de gueule._

- Désolée de ne pas plus engager la conversation, mais je suis pressée.

Sur ce, elle reprit sa course, direction le Manoir Hyûga.

_Depuis quand Neji se soucie t'il d'engager une conversation ?_ pensa Kiba, dubitatif. _Boa, il doit pas encore être remit de sa cuite d'hier soir…C'était bien fun, en tout cas :p_

- Neji ! cria encore une autre voix, plus sympathique.

Elle se retourna de nouveau, et cria :

-Quoi encore ?

Son expression se radoucie, en voyant Rock Lee.

-Euh, désolée, dit elle.

Lee la (enfin le) regarda, et parut surprit.

- Depuis quand tu t'excuse, Neji ? demanda t'il, sur un étrange ton. Et tu es en retard, pour l'entraînement.

- Leeeeeeee ! Cria t'elle, fondant soudain en larme.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son interlocuteur, qui recula d'un pas.

- Neji arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

- Il m'arrive un truc trop bizarre, Lee !

- J'en étais presque sur. Quoi donc ?

- Je…je suis Neji Hyûga ! Tu entends ? NEJI HYUGA ! JE SUIS LUI !

Lee regarda ce qui était pour lui son plus grand rival, avec un étrange regard.

- Euh, viens, on va parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle accepta de la tête, et suivis son ami dans un salon de thé.

- Tiens, bois ça, lui dit il, en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant. Ca te fera pas de mal.

Elle accepta.

- Je dois me dépêcher. J'imagine même pas la tête que fait Neji, en ce moment.

- …Tu peux être plus précis, s'il te plait ?

- T'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis Neji en apparence, mais pas à l'intérieur ! C'est moi, Tenten !

-…

En gros, cela résumait bien les pensées de Rock Lee, en ce moment.

- Tu peux répéter plus lentement, s'il te plait ?

Elle soupira.

- Bon. Ce matin, quand je me suis levée, je n'était plus moi…j'était Neji Hyûga !

- Hein ?

Une petite croix apparaît alors sur la tempe de Tenten.

- Plus seins ! Corps de mec, avec truc en plus ! Capito ?

Lee se leva violement, et pointa du doigt Tenten.

-Va t'en Démon ! Laisse Neji en Paix ! VADE RETRO SATANAS !

-Lee, t'es lourd. Trrèèèèès trèèèèès lourd.

Lee écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien les manières de Tenten…Il se laissa sur sa chaise, et s'évanouit.

-Tss, quelle petite nature, nan mais franchement !

Elle se leva, fouilla dans les poches de Lee et en sortit quelques ryos, qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Désolée, mais tu m'as dis que c'était ta tournée.

Puis, abandonnant son coéquipier dans le salon de thé, elle s'élança de nouveau en direction du Manoir des Hyûga.

Neji, quand à lui, se remettait lentement de son choc. Il sortit de sa douche, et resta de longues minutes face au miroir de sa salle de bain à se toucher le visage.

_« Tenten…je suis Tenten… »_

Puis, il baissa les bras sur sa poitrine, qu'il attrapa à pleines mains.

La vache, surprenant, quand même…

Il sortit de la salle de bain, et traversa sa chambre, pour aller vers sa garde- robe. Il n'avait rien de seyant pour une jeune fille, mais s'en fichait pas mal.

Il ferma les yeux, tout en s'habillant :

_« Tenten est ma coéquipière, je me dois de respecter son intimité ! » _

Pfff, après tout…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et s'admira dans le grand miroir de sa chambre.

-Bon, il serait peu être temps que je finisse de m'habiller….

Une fois prêt, il se posa une question : comment sortit d'ici, sans se faire repérer ? Il écarta l'hypothèse de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui était constamment hermétiquement fermée. Il ne restait plus que le patio central, sur lequel la porte de sa chambre donnait.

Il entrouvrit légèrement sa porte, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le Byakugan. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Mais qui lui disait que son oncle, probablement dans la pièce voisine, ne l'observait il pas avec son Byakugan ?

Mon dieu, il devenait parano…

Bon. Si l'oncle voyait une fille dans la chambre de son neveu, il serait sûrement déjà là. Neji soupira de soulagement.

Apres avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le patio, il avança, à pas de loup.

- Tenten ?

Neji se stoppa net, des perles de sueur coulant sur son front.

Il se retourna lentement, et vit avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hinata. Celle-ci la regarda fixement, comme si elle venait de prendre une personne en flagrant délit.

- Tu…tu faisais quoi dans la chambre de Neji- Niisan ?demanda t'elle, rougissante.

- Je…euh… Hiashi-sama n'est pas là ?

- Non…Il s'occupe d' Hinabi, ma petite sœur…Ils sont tous les deux en ville. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien de…de ce que vous avez fait cette nuit…Neji- Niisan dort encore ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je SUIS Neji ! C'est moi !

- Je comprends que tu veuilles que ça reste secret…Je ne dirais rien, je te le jure !

Neji ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer à sa cousine toute l'histoire- pour peu qu'il y en ait une-, et haussa les épaules.

- Tu pourrais me prêter des habits de fille ? Ceux que je porte sont trop grands.

-B…bien sur !

Hinata lui prêta de quoi se vêtir, et tendis qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Faut reconnaître que Tenten habillée en fille, ça change. »

Il s'attacha les cheveux comme à son habitude, avec un élastique placé en bas de sa chevelure.

« Iiiiih, Tenten- Chan doit beaucoup aimer mon cousin, pour s'attacher les cheveux de la même façon ! » pensa Hinata, rougissante.

- Je vais aller réveiller Neji- Niisan. C'est la première fois que je le vois dormir aussi tard !

- Euh…

-Oui ?

- Euh…Bon, je dois y aller. A plus tard, Hinata ! Et merci pour ta discrétion et tes habits !

Tout en s'éloignant dans le patio, Neji entendis sa cousine parler :

_« Neji- Niisan, je t'apporte du thé ! _

_bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre_

_Ben, il est où… ? »_

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Tenten…Que diraient ses parents ?

Et surtout, il ignorait où ça se trouvait.

Bon. Où aller ? Son regard s'illumina. L'entraînement ! Les autres était sûrement déjà au point de rendez-vous habituel. Pourvut que Tenten y soit déjà !

Il accéléra son allure, et rentra dans quelqu'un, qui courait aussi vite. Propulsé à la renverse, Neji remarqua que le corps de Tenten n'était pas aussi résistant que ça. Il se releva tant bien que mal, les genoux endoloris, près à bien engueuler (comme à son habitude) la personne qui avait fait cet affront.

Il resta muet.

Devant lui se tenait son corps habituel ! Le corps de Neji Hyûga !

Apparemment, la personne qui était dans le corps de Neji semblait tout aussi stupéfaite. Celui-ci se jeta sur Neji (dans le corps de Tenten, bien sur) et s'entreprit de l'étrangler.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de mon corps, espèce de connard ! Hurla Tenten, au bord de la crise d'épilepsie.

- Lâche moi ! répondit Neji, en se débattant.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que se débattre (ou non) ne changeait rien. Le corps de Neji était bien trop fort.

-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

Tenten se calma enfin, et tremblante, se remit debout.

- Je vois que tu as le même problème que moi, constata t-elle, haletante.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Tu crois que ça me plait ? J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, habillé en nana ?

Tenten le considéra avec mépris.

- Enlève moi cet élastique, dit-elle, en regardant son propre corps. C'est trop ridicule !

- C'est comme ça que je me coiffe, et je vais le laisser ! Estime toi heureuse que j'aie pas gardé mes habits de mec.

- Et toi, estime toi heureux que j'ai enlevé mes macarons au bout de 200 mètres de marche.

- Q…quoi ? Tu t'es montré en public, avec ces horreurs que tu fous sur ta tête !

- Neji, fait gaffe à toi. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que je peux faire – dorénavant- quand je suis en colère.

Cet argument parut valoir aux yeux du vrai Neji.

- Bon. Au lieu de s'engueuler, on devrait aller voir l'Hokage, pour régler ce…problème.

- Tu as raison. Zeeeeeen….

Tenten se retourna, et commença à avancer.

-Tenten ?

-Mwi ?

- Le bureau de l'Hokage, c'est par là.

Il montra du doigt une direction totalement opposée à celle qu'avait commencé à prendre Tenten.

- Oui, je le savais ! dit elle, en reprenant la bonne direction. Bon, on y va ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voilà, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire nan, c'est juste pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas o**


	2. Révélations

**Titre du chapitre 2 : révélations **

**Disclaimer** **: rien de moi, à par les métas-astuces à deux balles, le nom de famille de Tenten et Chibi-Shinobi :p **

**Résumé du chapitre 2: Nos deux ninjas préférés en apprennent plus sur leurs triste sort. Mais si il y avait un antidote ?**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Bee** **orchid **: merciiiieuh !Voilà la suite !

**Tafolpamadlaine** merci, contente que ça te plaise autant !contente aussi XD huuum, pour les situations cocasses un peu perverses sur les bords (mode Jiraiya fémin: activé) ( huhuhu), j'en ai prévue une ou deux…voir plus :p

**Tinwë** lol ouais, je sens qu'il va souffrir, le Neji sourire sadique mwahahahaha

**Shamlaroth** oui c'est vrai que c'est pas au top tenne de l'originalité (j'pense la même chose c'est pour dire), mais bon, ces deux persos là sont trop souvent oubliés dans les fics (enfin à mon goût ! soit on est fan soit on l'est pas :p). T'insinues quoi à propos du sens de l'orientation féminin ressort ses vieux discours féministesXD ? Ah, aussi : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au détail du changement de corps, mais je dirais que c'est juste leurs esprits qui se sont échangés, pas leur corps. Oui oui, quand ils sont rentrés chez eux après avoir fait la chouille, ils n'ont pas fait gaffe que « quelque chose » n'allait pas. Enfin j'en dis pas plus hein :p. Et oui, Neji, en fait, c'est qu'un pervers qui s'assume pas… :p

**Fan2Tout : **lool nala la suite, j'espère que ça va autant te plaire !

Merci pour vos reviews !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Je vois…dit Tsunade- Sama, assise sur son bureau, les mains jointes.

Tenten lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, et Neji, immobile à coté d'elle, se contentait de baisser la tête positivement.

- Je sais ce qu'il vous arrive, dit l'Hokage. C'est moi-même qui ai fabriqué la potion d'inversement de personnalité que vous avez tout les deux ingérés.

Ceci réveilla Neji de sa torpeur.

-C…Comment ? Bégaya t-il, avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

- Oui, répondit Tsunade. Il s'agit d'un justu très puissant, qui sera prochainement utilisé dans des missions d'espionnage de rang S.

-Vous pouvez être plus précise, s'il vous plait ? demanda Tenten.

- J'ai fabriqué récemment cette potion – il y a à peine 15 jours- suite au fiasco d'une mission d'espionnage. Il leur fallaient quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qui puisse inverser les personnalités d'une personne avec une autre. J'ais passé environ 3 jours et 3 nuits à chercher les bons ingrédients, avec les bons dosages. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour vous en procurer ?

- Nous ignorons tout les deux ce que nous avons fait hier soir.

-Oh…Bon, je veux bien vous aider, même si l'un de vous a fait une razzia dans mon bureau.

- Il y a donc un remède ! Constata Tenten, joyeuse.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Tsunade, les yeux fermés et un pouce sur la tempe. Je ne l'ai pas encore élaboré.

Les deux autres restèrent interdis.

- C…comment ? Dirent ils en cœur.

- Et oui, vous m'envoyez navrée. Il me faudra un bon 3 mois pour réunir tout les ingrédients.

-…

-…

-Oh ! A moins que…

Tsunade, légèrement sadique sur les bords, laissa un temps pour sa réponse.

- A moins que…… ? Demanda Neji, sur les nerfs.

- Non, rien. Répondit Tsunade. Vous n'accepterez pas.

- Dites ! Cria Tenten.

- A moins que vous alliez chercher vous-même les ingrédients, répondit l'Hokage, sur un étrange sourire.

- C'est d'accord ! Hurla Tenten, brandissant le poing. Dites nous ce que nous devons trouver, et nous vous le ramèneront dans la semaine !

- Très bien, dit Tsunade, posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Je considérerais cette mission comme une mission de rang A.

_La classe, _pensa Tenten.

_Boaf…_pensa Neji.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit Neji, toujours aussi peu explicatif.

- Bon nombre des ingrédients ne sont pas trouvables au Pays du Feu. Attendez.

L'Hokage se leva, alla chercher une petite feuille de papier et se réinstalla en face des deux ados aux problèmes d'identités, qu'elle tendit à Neji. Celui-ci la remercia. Il rangea précieusement la feuille dans sa poche, sans y jeter un coup d'œil. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas être découragé immédiatement.

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Tenten. A la semaine prochaine !

-Attendez ! dit Tsunade, se levant vivement.

Les deux autres se retournèrent, inquiets.

- Ne dites à personnes ce qui vous arrive ! C'est un secret militaire !

Ils hochèrent positivement la têtes tout les deux. Puis, Tenten attrapa la main de Neji, et sortit presque en courant de la salle. Tsunade les regarda partir, avec un léger ricanement.

- Ca va être une vraie partie de plaisir, dit elle, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Elle pris un Tac au Tac, et s'entreprit de gratter la partie prévue pour cela.

« _Merde, encore perdu_ » constata t-elle, avant de jeter le papier dans la corbeille.

ooo

Neji et Tenten allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon de thé. A la grande surprise de celle-ci, Lee était toujours affalé sur la table, un filet de bave s'écoulant lentement sur le bois.

- Son ennemi devait être très puissant, pour l'avoir ainsi terrassé…constata Neji, en parlant du garçon à la coupe au bol totale ringarde.

- Je te le fais pas si bien dire ! répondit Tenten, les yeux brillants.

- Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; Lee, les yeux dans le vague, venait de se réveiller.

- Tenten, c'est toi ? C'EST BIEN TOI ? Dit il, en regardant Neji.

_« C'est un secret militaire ! »_

- Euh…oui, pourquoi ? répondit il.

Lee s'approcha de ce qui était pour lui sa coéquipière, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- C'est juste que Qui tu Sais m'a raconté une histoire, comme quoi tu étais à l'intérieur de lui, et j'avoue que…

Neji- Tenten leva sa main pour la mettre derrière sa nuque, avec un sourire gêné.

- Un vrai farceur, ce Neji ! Dit il. Toujours prêt à faire des blagues ! Ihihihihih !

Il s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Euh…oui pourquoi pas, répondit Lee, dubitatif.

Tenten regarda Neji d'un mauvais œil : il essayait de l'imiter, là, ou quoi ? Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le garçon à la coupe au bol méga super ringarde.

- Lee, tu es en retard pour l'entraînement, Gaï-Sensei ne va pas être fier de toi, dit elle, sur un sourire forcé (il fallait reconnaître que Tenten imitait beaucoup mieux Neji que l'inverse).

- Tu as raison ! dit il, des flammes surgissant de nulle part dans ses yeux. Gaïïïïïïïïïïïï-Seeeenseiiiiiiii ! Pardonezzzz mooooaaaaa !

Il se leva violement, reversant au passage la petite table de bois. Puis, il s'éloigna en courant, ignorant lui-même s'il prenait la bonne direction.

-Pffff….il est si prévisible…constata Neji.

Il sortit avec nonchalance le bout de papier, et s'entreprit de lire les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'un antidote pour leur principal problème du moment. Il ne parla pas, mais ce silence était plus qu'évocateur. Il tendit le papier à Tenten, qui commença à le lire.

- C'est quoi ces ingrédients à la con ? dit elle. 200 grammes de guacamole, 6 œufs, une tranche de jambon allégé, un paquet de serviette hygiénique et ne pas oublier le papier toilette.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de la liste des courses de Tsunade-Sama.

- En effet.

- Quel dommage.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On y retourne.

Ils payèrent l'addition, se levèrent et commencèrent à avancer dans la rue. Tenten regarda Neji, qui avait l'air préoccupé (enfin, plus que d'habitude).

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-elle du mieux qu'elle le put. Nous allons retrouver les bons ingrédients.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…J'ai bizarrement mal au ventre, depuis une demi-heure…

Tenten retint tant bien que mal une explosion de rire.

- Mon pauvre, si tu savais…

- Hein ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, et fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, dit elle sur un ton pédagogique. Il y a des choses, dans la vie d'une fille, qui…

- HEY, VOUS DEUX ! Cria soudain une voix féminine, derrière eux.

Tenten haussa les épaules, déçue de ne pas pouvoir pousser plus loin son explication des choses de la vie. Ils se retournèrent, et firent face à une Tsunade échevelée.

-Oh, tiens ! Dit Neji. On allait justement vous voir! Il y a un petit problème de…

- Oui oui, je sais, répondit l'Hokage, raillante.

Elle arracha sèchement des mains de Neji sa liste de courses, et lui tendit un autre bout de papier. Le bon, cette fois. Il soupira.

-Merci, Hokage-Sama.

- Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission, dit Tsunade, en levant un sourcil. Si au bout de 6 semaines, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il faut, vous resterez ainsi à …_jamais_ !

Il y eut un grand blanc, suite à ces propos. Mais la réaction de Tenten ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je ne veux pas rester Neji à jamais ! Se plaignit Tenten. Ce mec est trop…trop coincé !

Neji ne répondit pas, mais il se contenta de lui lancer un regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Bien sur, il avait dorénavant les yeux noirs, et il fallait aussi avouer que sans ses yeux blancs, ses regards méprisants étaient beaucoup moins impressionnants. Mais bon, cela eut l'effet escompté voulut : Tentent marmonna de vagues excuses, avant de reporter son attention à Tsunade.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, dit elle, le regard vaillant (et blanc, huhuhu).

- Ne l'oubliez surtout pas : si vous êtes en retard, vous restez comme ça…_à jamais _!

Sur ce, l'Hokage disparut dans une volute de fumée et de ricanements.

« _C'est assez angoissant de voir l'Hokage comme ça…_ »Murmura Tenten pour elle.

Elle pivota légèrement sur elle-même, et regarda son coéquipier.

« _Décidément, les cheveux lâchés comme ça, ça ne me va vraiment pas_ », constata elle, pensive.

- Aller, viens, Neji. On n'a pas tout notre temps, finit-elle par dire, coupant net à sa propre rêverie.

Celui si ne répondit pas, les points serrés et les yeux fixes.

- Neji ? L'appela Tenten, inquiète.

- Je crois que…je crois que…

Il bégayait, et ne sut cacher le léger tremblement de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que…que j'ai un…un problème de fille…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Passons ce passage laborieux d'explications sur l'anatomie féminine. Et oui, ce pauvre Neji s'en ait assez prit plein la gueule, dans ce chapitre._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji ne parla pas du tout durant le trajet du retour. Ce silence, bien qu'habituel de sa part, était très significatif.

- T'inquiètes pas, Neji, dit Tenten, ricanante. Ca ne dure que 5 jours.

- …

- Au fait, demanda Tenten. Je ne connais pas du tout ton manoir. Où se trouvent tes appartements ?

- Je ne dispose que d'une chambre, d'un lavabo et d'une douche.

- Ca ne me dit pas où se trouve ta chambre.

- Dans le hall, tu avances sur 90 mètres, tu tournes à gauche. Tu tomberas sur une estampe orange - quelle horreur, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est le goût de mon oncle-, accroché au mur nord-est. Tu longes ce mur, et tu atteindra un autre couloir : c'est le couloir de l'aile sud. Il donne sur un patio. Ma chambre est la 10ème porte à droite.

- Euh…ouais okay. As-tu des habitudes, histoire de ne pas paraître trop bizarre ?

- Ne tutoies PERSONNE, sauf Hinata et Hinabi. Fermes CONSTAMMENT ta gueule, sauf pour demander du thé à ma cousine, elle est là pour ça. Ne fais JAMAIS la grâce matinée, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer l'attention de la Soke. Ne parais JAMAIS joyeuse, si tu ne veux pas encore t'attirer l'attention de la Soke. Parles à Hiashi- Sama comme si tu parlais à un Etre Supérieur : ta vie en dépend. Enfin, essayes de lui parler le moins possible. Des questions ?

-Euh… Où se trouvent les toilettes ?

- Première à gauche, en partant du…

- Non, c'est bon, je trouverais, le coupa net Tenten. Tu veux peut être des informations sur moi ?

- Oui, ça me serait utile.

- Règle n°1 : Toute la famille tu tutoieras. Règle n°2 : « Konoha- Potins » demain tu recevras, avec avidité tu le liras- enfin, tu essayeras, c'est ce que je fais tous les lundi -. Règle n°3 : A Chibi-Shinobi faire des câlins tu devras.

- Qui est Chibi-Shinobi ?

- Mon chat. Tu peux l'appeler Chibi tout court.

-…

- Et pour finir, continua Tenten, la règle 4, la plus importante : Jacasser au téléphone avec les coupines tu devras, ou bien la curiosité tu t'attireras.

Neji soupira.

« _Je crois que je vais passer les plus longues heures de ma triste vie…_ » Pensa t-il, les yeux baissés.

-N'oublis pas que nous commençons les recherches demain. Prépares toi de quoi tenir quelques jours. C'est une mission de la plus haute importance – enfin pour nous, dit il. Au revoir et à demain.

Il regarda son corps s'éloigner en direction du Hyuuga's Manor, et pensa que tout compte fait, les cheveux lâchés, ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. Il soupira. Sa première nuit dans la maison de Tenten allait sûrement être longue. Trèèèèès longue.

ooo

_Q.G de Tsunade, 14h32,_ _aile ouest_

- Numéro de l'étude : A338. Cobayes : Hyûga Neji et Tokushima Tenten. Sujet de l'étude : réactions émotionnelles et biologiques face à un échange de personnalité. Ces deux sujets ont été choisis pour leurs capacités morales et physiques, ainsi que pour leur habituelle proximité quotidienne. Voici leurs photographies.

L'Hokage tendit deux photos représentant les deux ninjas. Puis, elle regarda intensément les deux autres ninjas, droits comme des piquets, postés devant elle.

- Vous avez bien compris votre mission, n'est ce pas ? Ne perdez surtout pas leurs traces, il en va du bien-fondé de cette étude !

Les deux shinobis hochèrent la tête, fermement décidés à ne pas échouer à cette mission si importante.

- Hum. La mission commence dès maintenant. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux étranges personnes, prenant leurs rôles de ninjas espions très au sérieux, disparurent sans un bruit. Tsunade tourna le dos au bureau avec son fauteuil, posa une main sur l'accoudoir, et de l'autre, s'entreprit de caresser un gros chat blanc au nez écrasé.

- Hiiiinhiiinhiiiiiin, dit elle, la bouche déformée par un rictus. Ca va vraiment être une partie de plaisir….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Walawala pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut aussi, bien que j'étais un peu beaucoup à court d'idées…enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est le plus important :p**_

**Neji** : je crois que ma réputation est bafouée à jamais.

**Peps'** : Justement, c'est ça qué drôle :D


	3. Première nuit, Neji le survivant

**Titre du chapitre 3 : Première nuit, Neji le survivant. **

**Disclaimer** **: toujours pas à moi, sans compter la tite sœur de Tenten.**

**Résumé du chapitre 3: Neji se prépare à passer la plus longue soirée de sa vie. Vas t-il le supporter :p**

Réponses à mes reviews (merki !):

**Tafolpamadlaine** pour les problèmes de Tenten dans le manoir, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre :p oui, là, me suis plus axée sur Neji, mais t'en fait pas, je l'oublis pas, Tenten :D mdr, les situations cocasses, elles approchent, elles approches…( sourire sadique) les deux ninjas espions ? Ma, je dirais rien, c'est une sourprise :p

**Fan2Tout : **lol , je sais pas comment Neji fait pour se retrouver dans le manoir, mais moi, jveux bien me proposer pour aller lui demander :p

**Bee** **orchid : **oui oui, même moi, je compatis pour leurs malheurs :D (Les pauvres XD)

**Ash** wala la suite, et j'espère qu'elle va aussi te plaire :D

**Yamukass** merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise

**Zelda-sama** lol ouais, je suis une Yoda-Addict :p oui comme tu dis, pauvre Tenten et Neji…ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises (mwahahahahaha XD)

**Shamlaroth** En fait, je savais pas comment m'y prendre pour expliquer à Neji comment placer un tampax (lol j'ai honte), alors j'ai préféré me décharger d'un fardeau, en somme (wow, je ressors les grandes phrases…oyo Oo)…lol j'avais pas pensé au méchant d'inspecteur gadget, mais maintenant que tu me le dis ! C'est vrai que je voulais trouver une raison valable à leurs états, paskeu je trouve qu'une fic sans un minimum d'histoire, c'est pas terrib terrib (enfin c'est ce que je pense perso quoi)…lol pour Tenten, elle va pas QUE se perdre, dans le manoir…Pis Neji, il va sûrement finir par craquer (sourire sadique). J'aime bien ton idée sur l'allergie aux poils de chat, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te la pique XD?

**DaRkNeS$ : **lol pour les problèmes de fille de Neji, c'était plus fort que moi :p contente que tu ais aimé

**Titedidi** merci merci ! Ya pas que Neji qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs, crois moi :p

**Onariah** tu sais, je crois que la réput de Neji est déjà foutue depuis le début :p lol, oui je pense qu'il va pas oublier de ci tôt la discutions au tel avec les filles :D

**MiwakoSoma** : lol oui Neji avec des macarons, je suis sure que ça lui ira pas si mal que ça, en vrai ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! nala la suiteuh !

**Tchingtchong** : tant qu'à choisir, je préfère poster le chapitre lol. Freaky Friday ? vui, je l'ai vu, et c'est vrai que c'est un peu le même genre…merci :D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji avançait seul dans la rue, les points serrés et la tête haute. Cela aurait put paraître impressionnant, si il n'avait pas cet air de condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud.

En fait, il réfléchissait.

Si si.

Qu'allait il faire ? Comment se comporter, si quelqu'un lui posait une question compromettante sur son identité ? Il secoua la tête. Imiter une fille, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Devant lui se dressait, fièrement dans le soleil couchant, une maison de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Enfin, pas pour notre petit bourgeois incompris.

La maison était de taille moyenne ; des géraniums pendaient aux fenêtres, leurs donnant un certain cachet vieillot. Un faux chat en métal était accroché sur le mur. Neji le contempla quelques secondes, dubitatif.

« _Ca ressemble donc à ça, un chat…_ » Pensa t'il, ironiquement (enfin pas tant que ça).

Il sentit une petite larme perler à son œil quand il enjamba le paillasson de l'entrée, où il était écrit « Welcome ».

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas les clefs.

Il s'asseya contre la porte, les jambes croisées.

« J'espère que quelqu'un va bientôt arriver », murmura t'il pour lui-même, tendit que la nuit, -accompagné de ses compagnons les animaux errants, les pervers en folie et le froid nocturne - commençait à s'installer.

ooo

Tenten avançait timidement vers le portail du manoir de son coéquipier. Elle s'immobilisa devant la grande porte de bois. Comment entrer ? Devait –elle donner un mot de passe, comme dans le film …euh, elle ne se souvenait plus du nom mais elle s'en foutait, après tout. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de sonnerie. Il y en avait une chez-elle, et elle espérait que Neji avait pensé à appuyer dessus. Il y avait sa petite sœur à l'intérieur, et elle lui ouvrirait.

Oh, merde, elle avait oublié de lui parler de sa petite sœur…Elle ricana intérieurement. Le pauvre…

Elle reporta son attention à la porte ; elle attrapa la poignée et la tourna avec vivacité. Rien.

_Wow, trop cool! La porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule !_

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans un inquiétant crissement. Tenten contempla quelques secondes le noir absolu qui se dévoila à elle.

« On dirait la bouche de l'Enfer », constata t-elle, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

ooo

- Tété ?

Neji se leva en sursaut.

« HAKKE ! » cria t-il, sur la défensive.

Oula…il devait vraiment se débarrasser de ses mauvais habitudes…

- Tété, arrêtes, tu me fait peur ! Vais le dire à maman! dit la voix, étonnement enfantine.

Neji leva le regard vers une fenêtre située plus haut, et rencontra celui d'une fillette d'à peu près 5 ans.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda t-il, surprit.

- Ben, Tété…

- Qui es-tu… ?

- C'est pas drôôôôle! Vais le dire à maman quand elle sera rentrée !

_« Bon, okay. C'est la petite sœur de Tenten. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu… ? »_

- Euh…Maman n'est pas là ?

- Non, mais elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard.

- Peux tu me faire entrer, s'il te plait ?

- Vuuuiii !

La petite tête disparut de la fenêtre.

_« Je HAIS les mioches…pensa t-il. »_

A vrai dire, ses pensées étaient mal fondées, vu qu'Hinabi était le seul enfant que Neji eut connu. Nous compatissons tous pour lui. Il attendit patiemment que la petite vint lui ouvrir la porte, et avança dans le couloir. Une chose poilue vint aussitôt se frotter contre ses jambes, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Il se baissa, attrapa la bestiole, et la monta au niveau de son visage. C'était un gros chat noir et blanc. Celui-ci s'entreprit de renifler de son petit nez rose celui de Neji. Cette scène aurait put paraître attendrissante, si Neji n'avait pas cet air méprisant et dégoûté.

C'est alors qu'une furieuse démangeaison prit sa gorge.

« A…ATCHA ! »

Il laissa tomber le chat, et porta sa main à son nez.

« ATCHA ! AAAAATCHA ! AAAAAAAAATCHA ! »

- Tété, c'est Chibi qui te rend malade ?

Neji ne répondit pas, couru dans le couloir, avant d'entrer dans une salle. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

_« Salop'rie de chat »,_ pensa t-il, tout en cherchant du regard un bout de papier pour se moucher.

Son regard s'attira aussitôt par une rangée de couteaux de cuisine, accrochés soigneusement au mur. Une grande table occupait la partie centrale, et les murs étaient couverts de placards de toutes sortes. Non loin de là trônait un réfrigérateur, couvert d'aimants représentants des fruits. Il se trouvait, manifestement, dans la cuisine familiale. Quelque chose, accroché sur le frigo, attira son attention : il s'agissait d'un message, écrit à l'attention de Tenten – enfin, lui, quoi.

_« Tenten_

_Je rentre tard ce soir, aussi j'aimerais que tu épluches le sac de pommes de terre posé sous l'évier. Tu les feras ensuite cuire dans la cocotte minute, à feu vif et pendant une petite demi-heure. Il y a de la viande dans le frigo, mais j'ai peur qu'elle date un peu. Tu as toute la soirée devant toi, et profite en pour laver la litière du chat. Ton frère ne rentre pas avant jeudi, alors ne comptes pas sur lui pour s'occuper du chat à ta place._

_Bises, ta maman._

_Ps : penses à faire prendre le bain de Takara, elle ne le fera pas d'elle-même. Et essayes d'être gentille avec elle, bien que je sache qu'il s'agit d'une enfant pas très facile. »_

_« Bon, okay. Je vais devoir faire la cuisine, alors que je ne l'ai JAMAIS fait de ma vie, la mioche s'appelle Takara, et je me découvre une allergie aux poils de chats. Je vais passer une super soirée, vraiment. »_

-Tété !

Neji sursauta encore une fois, se retourna et regarda la fillette qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la cuisine d'un air anxieux.

- Oui… ?

- Viens jouer à la poupée avec moi ! dit elle d'un air menaçant.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu viens pas, je dirais à maman que t'as été méchante avec moi !

- Rien à foutre.

Neji regretta aussitôt ses paroles ; en effet, Takara serra les poings, plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et se mit à hurler.

- Arrêtes ! Cria t-il. Les voisins vont s'énerver !

- M'en fou ! Veux que tu viennes jouer à la poupée ! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !

Ce dernier cri eut raison de Neji, celui-ci étant habitué au calme et à la sérénité. Il se précipita sur la gamine, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-Okay okay ! Je veux bien jouer avec toi, si te me promets que tu ne hurleras plus !

La fillette le regarda, avec un immense sourire.

-Promis juré !

Neji suivit donc la fillette jusque dans ses quartiers, une terrible complaisance dans l'âme. Il entra dans une chambre, peinte d'une hooorrrible couleur rose criarde, et s'asseya au sol, en face de Takara. Il asseyait de se remémorer Hinabi, en train de jouer avec ses poupées. Le problème, c'est qu'Hinabi ne jouait pas beaucoup, ou alors c'était pour lui lancer des shurikens dans la figure – qu'il interceptait haut la main, naturellement.

- Tu prends Ken, moi je prends Barbie.

- Euh…

- Ben oui, Ken !

Neji mit du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la poupée à la forme masculine. Takara prit la sienne, et commença à la faire marcher.

- Là, tu fais dire à Ken que la robe de Barbie est très belle, ce soir !

-Euh…la robe de Barbie est très belle, ce soir…dit il gauchement, Ken dans ses mains.

-Mais t'es nulleuh ! Donnes moi ça !

Elle attrapa Ken des mains de Neji, et s'entreprit de jouer toute seule, ignorant sa présence. Il profita de cette accalmie pour s'éclipser, se levant avec lenteur. Puis, il s'enfuit dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte la plus loin possible de la chambre de la fillette et la referma violement, en haletant. Il posa son oreille contre le bois.

C'est bon, elle ne le suivait pas…

Il se retourna pour voir où il était. Il se trouvait manifestement dans une chambre à coucher – s'il en croyait au lit posé au milieu de la salle- appartenant à une fille. De nombreuses peluches étaient posées sur le lit. Il soupira de soulagement, en voyant les photos posées sur la table de chevet. Il était dans la chambre de Tenten…Il repoussa les peluches, et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit.

P'tain, un peu de calme, ça fait pas de mal…

_Tutudidi didutudi tutudididuti_

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se redressa sur son séant, cherchant des yeux ce qui semblait être une sonnerie de téléphone. Il trouva enfin le portable, se précipita dessus (oui, la sonnerie était assez stressante, faut dire), et le fit tomber sous le lit. Il se pencha, les cheveux dans les yeux, et trouva le téléphone, au milieu d'une pile de vêtements oubliés là.

Neji attrapa le combiné, et décrocha.

-A…allo ? dit il.

-Il m'a encore fait un rattteeaaaaau ! J'en ai marreeeeeuh !

Neji entendit distinctement un bruit de pleurs.

- Euh…Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai de si repoussant, pour que Sasuke ne veuille pas de moi ?

- …

- Et dire que cette pouffe de Sakura est dans son équipe ! JE LA HAIS !

« _Bon, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Ino._ »Pensa Neji, peu sur de lui.

-Ino… ?

- Moi qui pensais offrir des fleurs à Sasuke pour la saint valentin ! Surtout que je peux les avoir gratuites dans le magasin…

_« Oui, c'est bien elle. »_

- Euh…Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ino ?

- Enfin toi, tu as de la chance, tu a un beau gosse dans ton équipe…t'as vu les miens ?

_« Hallucinant, elle ne m'écoute pas…hein quoi ? »_

- Un…un beau gosse ?

- Ihihih, tu crois pas que je parle de Lee quand même !

_« Hum, ça devient plutôt intéressant… »_

- Tu en pense quoi, de Neji ? demanda t-il.

- Il est mignon…ce que j'aime pas chez lui, ce sont ses manières de p'tit bourgeois capitaliste jamais content.

-…

- Enfin, Sasuke il est pareil, faut dire…Si demain je me prends encore un râteau de sa part, je me tournerais vers le mec aux yeux blancs.

-…

- Hiiiihihihi je rigole ! J'vais pas te le piquer, ton Neji ! Ptite chanceuse va !

-…

- AAhhh non ! Mon père veut que je tienne le comptoir pour une heure…

-Ooooooh non ! dit Neji, sur un ton extrêmement niais. Tu parts déjà ?

-Oui…Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler, Tenten !

-A fond --.

-Byyyyyye ma chérie !

-Euh…Oui salut.

Neji raccrocha, se leva du lit et pensa qu'il serait temps d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

_Tutudidi didutudi tutudididuti_

Il se retourna vivement.

« Ah non, pas encore ! » dit il pour lui-même.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Tenten ?

-Euh…oui…

-Ca va ? C'est Sakuraaaa !

-Ah euh oui bonsoir Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Trop trop bien ! Devine quoi ?

_« Triste vie… »_

-Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Sasuke m'a lancé un sourireuh ! Je suis trop contente, c'est tellement rare !

_« Et c'est à ça que Tenten gaspille le téléphone… ? »_

- Ah mais euh…c'est bien cool ça ! Je suis…trop contente pour toi !

Neji ferma les yeux, ayant honte de lui-même.

- Oh ça me rappelle un truc…J'ai eu trop la honte, aujourd'hui !

- Ah bon ?

- J'étais avec Ino – ihihi, c'est ma meilleure amie, on est copine comme cochonne huhuhu – et on discutait de Sasuke.

_« Encore… ? »_

_-_ Genre : j'aimerais trop l'avoir dans mon lit, continua t-elle, ou bien « il est trop trop sex ! »…

_« Je veux quitter ce monde. »_

- Pis on n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était à coté de nous ! Il a touuut entenduuuu !

_« Je vais me faire hara-kiri. »_

- Huhuhu je t'embête avec mes histoires…Parlons un peu plus de toi !

- De moi ?

- Ouuiii ! C'est quand que tu conclus avec Neji-chou ?

_« Adieu, cruelle vie. »_

- Il ne se passe rien entre moi et Neji ! S'énerva t'il. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, et il ne se passera jamais rien ! Au revoir, Sakura !

Sur ce, il raccrocha, rageur. Puis, il descendit dans la cuisine, bien décidé à prouver ses talents de ménagère. Un génie se doit de l'être dans toutes les matières, non ?

_« Bon, et ces pommes de terre, elle vont pas s'éplucher toutes seules…ça s'épluche avec quoi, des pommes de terre ? »_ pensa t'il, immobile au milieu de la cuisine.

-Tétééééé !

-Quoi encore ?

La fillette avait un don inné pour entrer dans les salles sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis, comme à chaque fois, elle s'égosillait. Neji la regarda, dubitatif.

_« Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai, le bain… » _

Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.

- Voila ! dit il. Maintenant, tu ne m'embêtes plus, j'ai du travail à faire.

- C'est trop chaaaaud !

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, de manière à avoir une eau à la bonne température.

- Voilà.

- Y'a pas de mousse, c'est nulleuh !

_« Zen…Respires à pleine gorge, imagines toi dans un jardin fleuri, avec des petits oiseaux chanteurs…je hais les oiseaux… »_

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre du bain moussant toi-même. Tu es une grande fille, maintenant.

- Je dirais à maman que t'as été méchante, na !

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna t-il.

Sur ce, il laissa la fillette, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il prit un couteau, le sac de pommes de terre, et commença à les éplucher. Il essaya de ne pas prendre garde aux bruits d'éclaboussures étrangement puissants, ni au portable de la chambre de Tenten qui sonnait sans arrêt.

_« Pfiiiou….me demande ce que fait Tenten, en ce moment…J'espère qu'elle n'a pas plus détérioré ma réputation qu'elle ne l'était déjà… »_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**wala** **pour le 3ème chapitre, principalement axé sur Neji. Le prochain racontera les mésaventures de Tenten chez les Hyûga. Vas t-elle le supporter ? Et surtout, arrivera t-elle à trouver sa chambre ? XD **


	4. Tenten Begins, le Défi

**Titre du chapitre 4 : Tenten Begins, le Défi**

**Disclaimer : que dalle, à par que na veux Neji pour moi, na **

**Résumé du chapitre 4 : Tenten se retrouve dans le manoir des Hyûga. Va-t-elle en survivre ? **

Réponses aux reviews :

**Cynthia23**: Merci! Oui, c'est vrai que voir Neji jouer en vrai à la Barbie, ça doit valoir son pesant d'or mdr.

**Bee orchid**: et il a pas finit :p contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Didilove37**: merci pour ta review! Lol Neji, c'est vraiment un ptit bourgeois, nan :p Pis pour Tenten, la pauvre, elle est pas sortie de l'auberge ( enfin du manoir :p)

**MiwakoSoma**: Oui, comme quoi, je suis pas si méchante que ça avec lui, je lui ai épargné une journée sans ses ragnagnas:p

**Etlalanne**: merci pour ta review, et nala la suite !

**Fan2tout**: merci merci ! j'espere que la suite va aussi te plaire

**Totaly93** : merci ! Oui je sais, chuis qu'une sadique sans pitié XD

**Shamlaroth** : Neji est mon perso préféré, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas trop le faire souffrir…hum, koikeuh… :p lol, au fur et à mesure que je lisais ta review, jme disait qu'on avait eut la même idée, pour Hiashi(mwahahahaha XD), et jte promets que je l'avais déjà écrit quand j'ai reçue ta review /crache! Pour Hinata, par contre, je pense qu'elle va plutôt la rencontrer dans le prochain chap (oui, paskeu là, elle est plutôt occupée :p).La disparition du Byakugan de Neji ? Ben pour l'instant, il ne s'en occupe pas trop, c'est qu'il est overbooké le pauvre mdr. Enfin je dis plus rien, na ! XD

**Talfolpamadlaine** : lol, entre passer une nuit chez Neji ou chez Tenten, je sais chez qui j'irais :p. Faire une autre fic ? ui, mais avant je finirais celle là ( ouais, si j'en commence une autre, j'ai toutes les chances d'abandonner celle la en cour de route…honte à mwa). Ah, oui, pour Sakura et Ino : Neji était trop secoué pour poser des questions sensées :p

**Xylo** : lol ouais, ça pourrait être un fanart marrant à faire, ça…Neji avec des macarons :p

**Onariah** : Ben oui, Neji s'est rendu utile pour au moins une personne, il a apprit à Takara comment prendre un bain (son honneur est sauf mdr !) lol tu sais, je crois qu'il va abandonner l'idée de faire a bouffer, sinon, il va pas s'en remettre :p.

**Kago-chan** : Thanks ! T'inquiètes pas pour Neji, je suis sûre qu'il a un moral d'acier ! Enfin, j'espère pour lui :p Voila la suiteuh !

**Lady Sam et Lulu : **Contente que vous ayez aimé ! Merci pour vos reviews !

**Message de l'auteur : **_Je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine, et malheureusement, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant le week-end. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez toutes les chances de le lire samedi prochain._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abandonnons Neji quelques temps à son triste sort, pour s'intéresser à Tenten, perdue dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte sans fin. Elle avançait à tâtons dans le noir environnant.

Pas possible, ils ne connaissent pas l'électricité, ici, ou quoi ?

Oui, ça devait être ça. Enfin, passons.

Tenten se rappela alors qu'elle pouvait utiliser le Byakugan, et se rassura bien vite. Au moins, elle pourrait se guider dans le dédale de couloirs et de portes. Mais comment activer ce dôjutsu ? Devait-elle malaxer son chakra, et le concentrer dans ses yeux ?

Boaf, elle pouvait toujours essayer…

Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Rien.

Mais Tenten n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient au premier échec. Elle recommença bon nombre de fois, et murmura un « oui ! » joyeux quand un réseau de veines apparentes s'accumula autour de ses yeux.

_« Woaaaah, trop fort ! »_

Elle sourit aux anges quand un rayon de 360° s'offrit à sa vue, tendis que les murs devenaient transparents.

_« Huhuhuhuh, pas possible que Neji n'en profite pas, quand on passe devant les bains publics… »_

Elle ricana intérieurement. Et oui, elle venait de comprendre les nombreux atouts d'une telle vue. Malheureusement, elle comprit soudain les inconvénients :

_« Tiens, il y a quelqu'un, là-bas… »_ Pensa t-elle, intéressée.

Elle força sa vision dans un coin précis du manoir, situé à l'opposé de sa propre position. Bien mal lui en prit, car elle regretta aussitôt sa curiosité. Hiashi, couché sur le dos, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, se faisait masser par une jeune femme blonde.

_« Raaaaah mon diiiiieuuu ! » _

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête, le Byakugan toujours activé, et vit Hinabi, assise par terre dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Elle était en train de planter une poupée vaudoue avec des aiguilles.

-_Crève, crève !_ disait elle.

Non loin de là, Hinata parlait en dormant.

_- Hihihih, viens là, mon petit kitsune blond…Tu aimes mon nouveau porte-jarretelles rose ? Mais si tu préfères, je remets le noir…_

Tenten désactiva le Byakugan et soupira.

_«A l'avenir, je serais d'être plus compréhensive avec Neji… »_ Se promis t-elle intérieurement.

Elle n'osa pas se resservir de l'Oeil blanc, et préféra faire confiance à son sens de l'orientation légèrement défaillant.

« _Bon. Qu'avait dit Neji, à propos de sa chambre ? A 90 mètres, tourner à droite…à moins que se soit à gauche… Non, c'était bien sur la droite. Ensuite euh_… »

Elle avançait au fur et à mesure, espérant qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

_« Ensuite, je suis sensée tomber devant une estampe orange…Oooooh, je la vois ! Ben merde alors…Elle est violette, celle là…Bah, après tout, Neji a peut être parlé d'une estampe violette, pas d'une orange… Il avait dit qu'elle serait accrochée au mur nord-est, mais comment je fais pour savoir si c'est bien le nord-est ? J'aurais dû prévoir une boussole, pour me retrouver dans ce manoir…Bon, j'arrive bien dans un couloir, comme il me l'avait dit. Donc, logiquement, je suis dans le couloir de l'aile sud. Oh, c'est qu'il est long celui là…Oooooh, je tombe sur une petite porte ! J'espère que c'est le patio !»_

Tenten ouvrit avec lenteur la porte, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle tomba des nues. Elle se trouvait dans les toilettes !

_«Je savais bien que je les trouverais toute seule ! »_ pensa t'elle, contente d'elle-même.

_« Oui, bon, apparemment, j'ai pas prit la bonne direction_ » finit –elle par constater.

Elle s'assit par terre, les genoux relevés contre le menton.

_« Où est ce que je me suis trompée ? Aurais-je trop avancé, au lieu de faire les 90 mètres_ _imposés ? Me serais-je trompée de direction, en allant vers la droite ? Oui, ça devait être ça…Je vais revenir sur mes pas, et tourner à gauche. »_

Elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas passer la nuit dans les couloirs menaçants. Elle fit donc demi-tour, longeant le couloir dans sa direction opposée. Elle tomba sur un mur, qu'elle commença à descendre.

_« Aaaah non ! Je tombe sur une estampe verte ! C'est quoi cette maison de fou ?»_

Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

_« Allons bon, il m'en faut plus, pour m'énerver, non ? »_

Elle reprit donc sa marche, et prit un couloir au hasard. C'était décidé, elle haïssait les estampes…

_« J'espère que c'est le bon, cette fois. Comment fait Neji, pour s'y retrouver ? Oui bon, je sais qu'il a toujours vécu ici, mais c'est pas une raison…Tiens, c'est drôlement humide, ici…»_

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de déboucher dans une cave. Mais comment avait –elle fait pour arriver jusque là ? Elle n'avait pas descendu la moindre marche ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, quoi… Il faisait froid, et le haut plafond voûté de pierre lui rendait une impression de solitude.

_- Neji, ne trouble pas le repos de tes glorieux ancêtres ! _Lança soudain une voix caverneuse, comme sortit des murs de pierre.

_-_RAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, les points serrés sous son menton. Puis, elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, et sortit en courant de la cave.

- Neji ?

Tenten sursauta, tremblante. Elle se retourna, et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hinabi.

- Tu faisais quoi à la cave ? Tu as été voir Papy ? demanda-elle.

- Papy ? dit Tenten.

Cela la rassura. Il ne s'agissait donc que du grand père de la petite fille, qui venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Ah, ces personnes âgées !

- Oui, celui qui est mort il y a trois ans ! Tu l'as vu ? Il n'a pas très bonne mine en ce moment, je trouve, dit la fillette.

Cela en était trop pour Tenten. Elle alla dans un coin, se baissa et vomit avec toute la fierté dont elle en était capable. Hinabi la regarda, surprise.

- Tu es malade ? Pourtant, la dernière fois que tu es descendu à la cave, tu avais discuté avec Tantine- tu sais, celle qui est tombée d'une falaise il y a dix ans et qui s'est empalée sur un tronc d'arbre -, et tu avais l'air de la trouver gentille et…

- Hinabi, je t'en prit, n'en rajoute pas...

- Ah ? Bon, d'accord…

Tenten se releva, et regarda Hinabi.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda-t –elle. Il est tard.

- Non, j' y arrive pas. Y'a ma sœur qui rigole toute seule dans son futon (et en plus elle est même pas dans la même chambre que moi !) et ça fait trop de bruit. J'essayais de jouer à la poupée pour passer le temps, mais j'ai plus d'aiguilles… Tu peux m'en donner, s'il te plait ?

Tenten s'attendrit devant les grands yeux blancs brillants d'innocence de la fillette. Malheureusement, la seule chose piquante qu'elle possédait n'était qu'une épingle à nourrice. Elle lui tendit donc son épingle, souriante.

- Je n'ai que ça. Ca te conviendra ?

Hinabi lui sourit, attrapa l'épingle et la mit dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

- Merci, Neji-Niisan !

Ah, ces enfants, tous tellement innocents…. La fillette commença à s'éloigner.

- Hinabi !

Elle se retourna, et regarda Tenten avec surprise.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'indiquer où se trouve le patio de ma chambre, s'il te plait… ?

ooo

Tenten, épuisée, se laissa choir sur le futon.

_« Merde, je pensais pas que c'était aussi dur, ce truc qu'ils utilisent tous pour dormir, ici… »_

Elle se redressa, et massa son dos endoloris. Elle sourit. Elle avait ENFIN trouvé la chambre de Neji…Merci Hinabi. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre assez grande – enfin, plus que la sienne, quoi-, dont les épais murs nus étaient peints en blanc. Il y avait une armoire, posée au bout de la pièce. Tenten était déçue : elle s'attendait à mieux, venant de la plus grande famille de Konoha.

Enfin bon, on va faire avec.

Elle remarqua une porte, située non loin du futon ; elle l'ouvrit, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain personnelle. Elle entra, ramassa le rideau de douche décroché et le remit en place.

_« Oh, elle est trop mignonne, la déco…Un rideau de douche avec des fleurs roses et bleeeues ! »_

Elle retourna dans la chambre, joyeuse. C'est alors que la réalité la prit de court. Elle était épuisée par sa folle nuit de gambade. Elle s'étendit sur le futon, les yeux fermés, essayant d'oublier le matelas dur, le Papy de la cave, la fillette aux penchants vaudous, le père habillé de sa serviette et Hinata qui fantasmait dans son lit. Tenten n'y arriva pas. Dans l'impossibilité de dormir, elle pensa à Neji. Supportait-il sa petite sœur, Takara ? Arrivait-il à se débrouiller tout seul ?

ooo

_Maison de Tenten, 23h45 :_

_-Tétéééé, j'ai faiiiiim !_

_-Comment elle marche cette cocotte minute ? RAAAAAAAH MAIS CA BRUULLEUH ! _

_- Tété, t'as renversé la cocotte minute ! Y a plein d'eau bouillante par terreuh ! Vais le dire à maman !_

_- Où est ce foutu téléphone, que j'aille commander des ramens ?_

_- J'aime pas les rammmeeneuh ! J'veux une pizzaaa !_

ooo

Bon, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Neji est quelqu'un de responsable, qui sait garder son sang froid mieux que quiconque.

ooo

_Maison de Tenten, 23h47 :_

_- TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? TU VOIS PAS QUE J'AI D'AUTRES PROBLEMES, EN CE MOMENT ?_

_- Tété, t'es qu'une méchante ! Je vais appeler maman, pis après, je vais appeler le marchant de pizza !_

_- L…lâche ce téléphone ! Tu m'entends ? LACHE CE TELEPHONE !_

ooo

Tenten se retourna plusieurs fois, essayant en vain de se trouver une position confortable dans le futon. N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle s'entraîna au Byakugan. Elle n'y arrivait plus…Elle partit sur l'idée que tout à l'heure, quand elle avait réussi à l'activer, il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de bol. Et franchement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'entraînement…Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant la pleine lune. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et si elle allait faire un tour ? Après tout, elle connaissait le chemin, maintenant. Elle pourrait facilement se retrouver, même sans Byakugan.

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre à pas feutrés. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le plan d'ensemble du manoir, elle désirait en apprendre un peu plus sur les secrets que pouvait receler cette grande bâtisse (la curieuse). Elle avança dans le patio, éclairé par le ciel nocturne magnifiquement dégagé. Elle le traversa, sentant la rosée de la pelouse lui humidifier les pieds. Et oui, tendit que Neji s'éveillait à la vie sociale, Tenten, elle, découvrait les plaisirs de la nature…Enfin, elle essayait, quoi.

_« Beeeaaark y'a une bestiole sur mon épaule ! »_

Elle se secoua vivement pour faire tomber de son épaule ce qui ressemblait à une petite araignée. Elle arriva en face d'un long couloir sombre, et hésita à s'y engouffrer. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du manoir…Si elle recommençait à se perdre ? Bah, après tout, elle avait toute la nuit pour retrouver son chemin…

_« Mwarf, soyons fou ! »_

Elle avança donc dans le noir, essayant vainement d'activer le Byakugan.

_« Neji y arrive toujours, c'est pas juste ! Ooooooh, une porte ! Si je l'ouvre, je le regretterais peut-être toute ma vie…Mais si je ne l'ouvre pas, c'est ça que je vais regretter toute ma vie… »_

Elle distingua un petit bout de papier accroché à la porte : _Ne pas déranger, merci_.

_« Raaaaah… c'est trop tentant… »_

Elle attrapa la poignée, et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

Hiashi-Sama, en trèèèèèès mauvaise posture avec sa masseuse, se tenait couché au milieu de la pièce, dans un futon…

-Wow, c'est dégueulasse…, ne put se retenir Tenten.

La colère qui se lut dans les yeux de l'oncle fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles.

- NEJI ! Hurla t'il, faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. SI JE TE T'APERCOIS, NE SERAIS CE QU'UNE SECONDE, DANS LES 15 PROCHAINS JOURS, DIS TOI QUE CE SERA TES DERNIERS INSTANTS !

Tenten resta pétrifiée quelques secondes, mais reprit bien vite l'usage de ses jambes. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, et remarqua avec plaisir la vitesse à laquelle le corps de Neji était capable d'aller. Elle courrait à l'aveuglette, ignorant là où ses pas la portaient. Au bout d'un certain temps, épuisée, elle s'adossa à un mur, les mains posées sur les genoux et la tête baissée, haletante.

« Tiens, y fait drôlement froid, ici…oh, pis c'est humide aussi…Me dites pas que…que je suis dans la…dans la…ca.. »

_- Neji ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas troubler mon éternel repos ?_

Tenten se pétrifia, et ne réussi pas à contenir ses larmes.

-Je veuuuux ma mamaaaaaaan !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nala, le chapitre 4 dans le courant du week-end prochain ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus (ou non), et faites le moi savoir :p**


	5. Dur dur, le matin…

**Titre du chapitre 5 : dur dur, le matin… **

**Disclaimer** **: bouh… **

**Résumé du chapitre 5: nos deux ninjas se réveillent, et se préparent pour la future mission ( jusque là, rien de mal)**

**Ps : je considèrent ce chapitre comme un chapitre de transition, alors ne vous étonnez pas si y se passe pas grand-chose :D **

_Réponse à mes reviews :_

**Cynthia23** : oui la pauvre…enfin, elle a pas besoin de se perdre comme ça aussi ! ( enfin si, c'est ça qu'est drôle) merci pour ta review !

**_Nobiooky_** : moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré de Naruto, c'est justement pour ça que je les parodies :p

**Tafolpamadlaine** : tout à fait d'accord, je crois que c'est Tenten qui est la plus à plaindre ! Mais dans un sens, ça fait un choc à Neji aussi…Une famille souriante, on imagine même pas l'effet que ça doit lui faire ! Enfin, personne n'a encore remarqué de Neji était « bizarre », car il était tard…Sauf peut être Hinabi, mais c'est une autre histoire là :p

**Kago-chan**: merci! Lol Neji en pleine dépression nerveuse, ça doit être fun à voir :p

**Lulu** : Comme quoi, Tenten aussi à des nerfs d'acier, parce qu'être enfermé dans une maison de barjos comme les Hyûga…paix à son âme XD. Oui, Hinata, on ne sait pas comment elle est à l'intérieur…mwahaha, j'en ai profité en tout cas ! Neji, faire réchauffer des surgelés ? Chuis même pas sur qu'il ai déjà vu un micro onde de sa vie çuila XD

**Shamlaroth** : la blonde, femme d'Hiashi? Que non :p ( oui, il a des sous, faut bien qu'il en profite et qu'il s'occupe, le vieux XD). Oui, c'est vrai, le Byakugan, en fait, c'est pas si cool que ça en fait…enfin, après, ça dépend de ton utilisation quoi…Lol, comment je fais pour avoir autant d'idée ? Euh…la question piège XD ! je sais pas, quand j'écris ça vient tout seul…ôO

**Tchingtchong** : zyva, merci pour ta review lol.

**Fan2tout**: rrrraaah oui! Pardon pardon (viens de remarquer la faute) merci de me l'avoir dis! Je vais rééditer les chaps (rougis) …J'étais persuadée que c'était bien Hinabi pourtant…suis allée vérifier, et t'as bien raison XD. Mdr, j'ai appris des mots en japonais avec ta review… (Contente contente contente XD) Tr…tronçonneuse… ? KYYYYYA XD ( du sang du saaaaaang du sannnnnng !)

**didilove37**: nala la suite, et merci pour ta review !

**Ayane** : oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien ce passage…fantômes power ! thanks !

**Kiba31** : oui pov Neji…enfin, un peu d'humilité, ça peu pas lui faire du mal, à lui :p en plus qu'il a deux mains gauches (pas doué le mec XD) tu as fait une fic comme ça ? j'adore les échanges de personnalité oo…merci pour ta rar !

**Nes** : voilà la suite, et contente que ça te plaise !

**miss** **titch:** comment vont-ils faire pour se doucher ? Ça, c'est un problème que je vais aborder trèèèèèèès bientôt ! (Regard sadique)

**xylo** : voilà la suite, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit plus sérieux que les autres…enfin, à toi de voir, après :p

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tétééééééé debouuuuueeeuh !

Takara, joyeuse comme jamais, entra en trombe dans la chambre où Neji dormait encore. Celui-ci entrouvrit un œil, et regarda le réveil.

_« Oooh noooon… »_

Neji releva la tête, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux dans le vague, et regarda la fillette assise sur le lit. A ce moment, plusieurs pensées se chamboulèrent dans sa tête :

1° : Il allait la pulvériser.

2° : Il allait l'étriper ET la pulvériser.

3° : Il allait essayer d'entamer une conversation intelligente avec elle, lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller les gens de cette manières.

Oui, la dernière proposition paraissait la plus sage. Il s'assit sur le lit, repoussa la fillette et la regarda sérieusement.

-Tu sais, Takara, que ce n'est pas bien de surprendre les gens dans leur sommeil ?

Le regard de la fillette lui fit aussitôt oublier ses dernières paroles. Celle-ci commençait à serrer les poings, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe.

-Je…Je n'ais pas voulu dire ça !

Trop tard.

-Tété, t'es qu'une méchaaaaaaante ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjoueuh ! Je t'aime plus, nala ! MAAAMAN, TETE ELLE EST MECHANTE AVEC MOAAA !

Une voix féminine, étouffé par les murs, appela Neji.

- Tenten, disait-elle, au lieu d'embêter ta petite sœur, vient plutôt m'aider à préparer son _bentô_ ! Elle participe à une randonnée avec sa classe ce matin, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle arrive en retard !

Neji soupira, baissa les épaules et repoussa Takara du lit, pour pouvoir se lever. Son expression changea légèrement lorsqu'il passa devant l'armoire à glace. Il portait un pyjama rose à fleurs bleues. Celui-ci, étrangement, lui fit penser au rideau de douche de la salle de bain qu'il possédait au manoir. Enfin bon, il avait fouillé dans les affaires de Tenten – sans aucunes idées déplacées en tête !- et il s'agissait du seul pyjama qu'il eût trouvé. Le reste, ben c'était des chemises de nuit, et pis bon, ce pyjama, ben il n'était pas si moche que ça, tout compte fait. Il regarda Takara, et lui intima l'ordre de sortir. Elle accepta de bonne grâce, ce qui surprit le jeune garçon. Il redouta un coup fourré, mais d'autres pensées assaillirent son esprit. Il ouvrit l'armoire, et chercha les habituels habits de Tenten. Il ne devait surtout pas changer les habitudes vestimentaires de la jeune fille.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, et passa sa tête dans interstice. Merde, sa mère, il devait l'appeler « mère » ou « maman » ? Aller, va pour maman…

« Euh…Maman ? »

« Oui, chérie ? » répondit la voix féminine du rez-de-chaussée.

_Ch…Chérie ?_ pensa Neji, comme abasourdit. A vrai dire, personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça… depuis au moins sa naissance.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répéta la mère de Tenten.

« Euuuh….Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Ils sont au sous-sol, je les ais lavé hier. Je crois qu'ils sont secs, mais tu vas devoir les repasser…Là, je n'ai pas trop le temps. »

_« Hein ? »_

« Ca ne va pas, chérie ? Tu ne réponds plus ! »

« Non, tout va très bien. Merci ! »

« Au fait, je m'absente une petite demi-heure, je vais aller faire les courses. »

« Oui, okay… »

_« Et merde… »_

Il attendit que la porte d'entrée claqua, et vérifia bien que la mère de Tenten était partie. Puis, il descendit dans la cuisine, se demandant bien où se trouvait le sous-sol. Bon, cette maison n'était pas bien grande, et il allait bien finir par trouver…

-Hé Tenten, sympa ton pyjama…dit soudain une voix moqueuse, dernière Neji.

Celui-ci se retourna, et eût la surprise de voir Kiba dans le salon.

- Kiba ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Neji, une lueur de colère et de suspicion au fond de ses yeux noirs.

- Rien de bien méchant, répondit-il, les mains dans les poches. Ta mère m'a demandé de rapporter des vermifuges pour le chat…Je viens d'arriver de la clinique vétérinaire.

-Ma, euh…Ma mère sait que tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a fait entrer.

Neji ne répondit pas, et ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'écart qui les séparait diminuait. Bah, après tout, que risquait il ? Pour l'esprit de Neji, il restait un garçon, et rien d'autre. Il n'avait aucunes idées de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux autres personnes du même sexe que lui. Kiba se posta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu es très jolie, les cheveux détachés…lui dit il, tout en entortillant une longue mèche noire autour d'un de ses doigts.

Neji prit alors conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, et recula d'un pas. Kiba avança, et enlaça sa taille d'un bras.

- Viens là, ma p'tite neko, dit il avant de passer son autre main sous la chemise de Neji.

- Heyyyy! Lâche moi !

Il se débattit, sans résultat.

_Putain de corps à la con_ ! pensa Neji, légèrement affolé.

- Tu fais quoi à Tétééééééé ?

Kiba s'immobilisa net, et tourna le visage vers la nouvelle arrivante. Takara, une peluche dans les bras, le regardait d'un air menaçant.

- Tété, le méchant, il te fait mal ?

Neji la regarda comme s'il regardait le Messie.

-Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit il, tout en redescendant le haut de pyjama que Kiba avait légèrement remonté.

- Siiii il t'a fait du maaaal le méchant ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La fillette sauta sur le dos de Kiba, et commença à le rouer de coup avec sa peluche.

- Enlève moi cette…cette chose ! Hurla Kiba à ce qu'il pensait être Tenten.

Neji sourit, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Bon, j'ai du repassage à faire, moi…

Il sortit du salon, et reprit sa quête initiale : le sous-sol. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit une petite porte, qui menait vraisemblablement à l'étage du dessous. Il l'ouvrit, descendit les marches, et au fur et à mesure que les cris du rez-de-chaussée s'étouffaient, l'air devenait de plus en plus frais. Il tomba devant un étalage de vêtement pendus sur des fils électriques (bien sur, ceux-ci n'étaient reliés à aucunes prises). Il trouva ses vêtements, enleva les pinces qui les maintenait sur les fils et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci était étrangement calme. Il trouva Takara assise par terre dans la cuisine, en train de jouer avec une barbie.

- Où est Kiba ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il est partit ! répondit la fillette, avec un immense sourire.

Ceci aurait pu paraître légèrement angoissant, si Neji n'était pas habitué aux petites filles sadiques. Il lui lança à son tour un grand sourire.

-Merci, Takara.

Il alla dans le cagibi, et trouva une table à repasser déjà installée. Un post-it était collé dessus.

_« Je sais que tu pars en mission pendant une semaine: Hokage-Sama m'a prévenue. N'oublie pas de prendre au moins sept petites culottes (prends en dix, au cas où) et autant de chaussettes, des soutiens-gorge, des pantalons, des chemises, du dentifrice et ta brosse à dent. J'espère être rentrée pour te dire au revoir. Bises, ta maman. »_

Une petite larme lui perla au coin de l'œil. Et oui, Neji, sous ses apparences glaciales, cachait une sensibilité à fleur de peau…Il posa le post-it sur une étagères pleine de fruits en bocaux, brancha le fer à repasser et attendit que celui-ci chauffe.

_« Jusque là, ça marche…Après, je dois sûrement passer le fer sur les habits…Oh, en fait, c'est plus facile que ça en a l'air ! »_

Neji, plutôt fier de lui, constata que c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à faire quelque chose, depuis qu'il était ici. Il sifflota un air connu, et faisait courir le fer avec légèreté sur le pantacourt. Quand soudain…

« Aaaa….Aaaaa…. »

_« Ah non…me dites pas que… »_

« ATTCHAAAAAAA ! »

« Aaaaatcha ! Aaa…aa...a….aaarcha ! »

Surprit par cette crise d'éternuements, il lâcha le fer à repasser qui retomba sur son bras. Il hurla, balança le fer au travers de la petite pièce et, essayant d'ignorer la douleur provoquée par la brûlure, chercha Chibi-Shinobi, la Bête…

« Où est cette…ATCHHAA ! Cette salopr…aaatcha ! Cette saloperie ? »

Il distingua un éclair de poils blancs et noirs, qu'il s'entreprit de poursuivre. Il devait mettre ce chat dehors ! QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! Apeuré par la soudaine crise de sa maîtresse, l'animal s'était réfugié sous le canapé. Neji plongea, étendit les bras sous le canapé, et, insensible aux griffures qu'il recevait, attrapa la Bête. Puis, il se releva, toujours en pleine crise d'éternuements, porta le chat du bout des bras, ouvrit la porte du jardin à toute volée et posa Chibi dehors sans douceur. Il claqua la porte, se retourna et pris une grande inspiration. Il retrouvait enfin le repos…Sale bête. Il retourna dans le salon, et s'étendit sur le canapé.

Un détail attira soudain son regard. Non loin de lui, sur le carrelage, se trouvait le collier anti-puce du chat. Il se leva, avança, le ramassa et l'examina. Le chat l'avait sûrement perdu tout à l'heure, avant de se cacher sous le canapé…Un autre détail, plus surprenant encore, éveilla en lui une petite inquiétude. Sur le coté intérieur du collier était collée une minuscule puce électronique, ressemblant étrangement à un micro. Il la décrocha, la laissa tomber par terre et l'écrasa.

_« Bizarre, vraiment bizarre… »_

ooo

- Ici N°2, j'appelle N°1. Je répète : Ici N°2, j'appelle N°1.

_Bzzzpppchhhhttttttttt_

- Ici N° 1, je vous écoute, N°2.

- Je viens de perdre le contact avec l'individu Hyûga Neji. Je répète, je viens de…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Comment expliquez vous cela ?

- Il semblerait que la puce disposée la veille sur le chat vient d'être découverte et détruite. Je n'ai plus le contact radio.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux, et qui pourrait bien remettre en cause cette mission…Quelles données avec vous récoltées ?

- L'individu de sexe masculin Neji Hyûga semble mal s'accoutumer à sa condition féminine. Celui-ci perd facilement son sang froid, lorsque la situation n'évolue pas en sa faveur. En outre, il semble développer une allergie bénigne aux poils de chat.

- Et qu'en est-il de la situation Tokushima Tenten ?

- Nous n'avons pût placer ni micros ni quoi que ce soit chez les Hyûga. Toute pénétration dans ce manoir serait pénalisée par ses occupants. Cependant, nous avons dépêché une personne sur place, qui nous transmettra ses impressions.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Elle préfère garder son anonymat. Vous savez, les affaires de famille…

-Oui, je comprends. Reprenez votre travail d'investigation, cette conversation est peu être sous écoute.

_Bzzzpppchhhhttttttttt_

ooo

_Manoir des Hyûga, 5h50 _

Tenten était debout depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas couchée du tout. Elle avait passée une bonne partie de la nuit à errer seule dans les couloirs, et avait fait la connaissance de la Tantine de Hinabi. En effet, cette personne – quoi que décédée depuis longtemps déjà- s'avérait être une personne cultivée et ayant la conversation facile, chose qui manquait beaucoup à Tenten. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à la cave, discutant de choses et d'autre avec une personne invisible.

Oui, hormis l'incident avec Hiashi, elle avait passée une très bonne soirée. En parlant de ça…Elle devrait expliquer à Neji qu'elle s'était mise l'un des personnages les plus puissants et influents de Konoha à dos. Rien que ça. Elle sourit. Il avait dit 15 jours, n'est ce pas ? Oui, Neji devait éviter Hiashi-Sama durant juste deux petites semaines. Ensuite, l'histoire serait oubliée, non ? Elle devait juste faire tenir la mission plus longtemps qu'elle n'était sensée l'être, et le tour serait joué.

Bon, maintenant, elle devait préparer de quoi tenir au minimum 15 jours en mission. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Neji, et commença à empiler des habits propres sur le futon. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tenten s'immobilisa. Et si c'était une feinte de Hiashi, pour lui faire regretter sa curiosité ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, le Big Boss ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici, et de toute manière, ces coups étaient assez faibles et doux. Elle ouvrit la porte, et son regard s'illumina en voyant Hinata. Elle portait un plateau avec une théière, des tasses et des biscuits. Hinata était la seule personne « normale » de la maisonnée.

-Bonjour, Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour, Neji…Très bien…et euh…et toi ?

Neji était rarement aussi amical, et Tenten comprit aussitôt sa petite bourde.

- De toute façon, en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Se rattrapa Tenten.

Hinata baissa les yeux, faisant regretter à Tenten ses paroles.

- Euh…Je suis désolé, Hinata.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas…Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuné et un bentô pour ce midi, pour démarrer ta mission.

-Merci, Hinata.

La jeune Hyûga posa le plateau et le bentô sur le seuil de la porte, salua ce qu'elle pensait être son cousin et s'éloigna. Tenten soupira. Ca y est, sa journée commençait déjà à mal débuter…Elle enfourna ses affaires dans un sac à dos, traversa le patio et sortit du manoir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_voilà, un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres…enfin bon. J'espère que celui là aussi vous a plus ! La suite des aventures au prochain épisode :p_**


	6. Ne pas désespérer…

**Titre du chapitre 6 : Ne pas désespérer… **

**Disclaimer** **: je dit rien sinon jvais encore déprimer :'(**

**Résumé du chapitre 6: Neji et Tenten commencent la mission…**

**Ps : chapitre pas vraiment drôle, j'étais pas vraiment en condition pour écrire un truc marrant. Désolée :'(…me rattraperais au prochain chap, car j'ai une tite idée qui pourrais plaire à certains(taines) :p et encore désolée pour le retard…**

**Kago-Chan** : voilà la suite vi pov chat, appellons la SPA XD!

**Tafolpamadlaine** : rra pour les deux ninjas espions, ze dit rien! Tu finira bien par le savoir :p ! oui, Kiba a son rôle à jouer…surpaïzeuh ! lol, Neji va sûrement changer mentalement, et c'est pas uniquement l'effet des soutifs :p

**Cynthia23** : merci beaucoup! Nala la suite :D

**Didilove37** : ta question est pas si stupide que ça…ben en fait, le fer, j'y pensais plus du tout oO…on va dire que la mère de tenten est passée par là, et qu'elle l'a débranché XD

**Kinga** : lol oui, les pauvres, on compatis :p suite !

**Aya-Chan**: marchi ! contente qu'elle te plaise.

**Ladite sus-nommée:** lol ! les jirayettes de retour :p t'aime bien le kibaXtenten ? mwa aussi…vais ptete faire un truc la dessus :)

**Shinna-Chan** : merci merci! Voila la suite, et j'espere que tu vas aimer aussi :D

**Nes** : lol :D thank pour ta review, et nala la suiteuh :)

**Aki** **no sama** : moi aussi Tenten c'est ma kunoichi préférée, et suis triste qu'elle ai un aussi ptit rôle dans le manga…faut changer ça XD ! lol, on va former le club des anti-tsunade :) . voilà la suite !

**Coralie**: thanks, et maintenant que j'ai retrouvée l'envie d'ecrire, jvais pas m'arreter là :D

**AlBI**: lol! Merci XD /contente/ lol oui, si je suis aussi en retard, c'est qu'il me manquait de l'inspiration…c'est rvenu, thanks :)

**Tsukieina** : contente que tu aimes :D lol ouais, Neji au vraiment pas de bol, pour ce coup là :p

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang**: merci merci:) lol ouais, pov Neji qui s'en prend plein la gueule, mais qui aime bien châtie bien :p

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant la porte principale de Konoha à 6h30. Surprit par la soudaine ponctualité de Tenten, Neji n'osa pas lui envoyer le moindre reproche (chose dont il excellait habituellement). Ile se dirent brièvement bonjour, tout deux excités à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce corps complètement nul. Ce fut Tenten qui, la première, engagea la conversation.

- Tu as pensé à la liste ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Bon, Neji ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

- Tu as passé une mauvaise soirée ? demanda Tenten aimablement, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Avant, je pensais vivre dans la famille la plus barge de Konoha. Je me trompais ; il y a toujours pire ailleurs. Ce fut une bonne leçon d'humilité.

Ca y est, le bourge reprend le dessus, pensa Tenten.

- Et tu crois que j'ai passé une bonne soirée, moi ? S'énerva Tenten. Des cadavres dans les murs, une maison de fous, des habitants complètements…complètement tarés ! Pas dormi de la nuit, moi !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, et sur un « hummph ! » respectifs, ils se tournèrent le dos.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, avant que Tenten ne rompe encore le silence.

- Bon, on ne va pas commencer à s'engueuler dès le matin…Qu'est ce qu'on doit chercher ?

Neji attrapa un petit bout de papier au fond de sa poche, et lut silencieusement.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta la jeune fille.

- Tsunade-Sama doit préparer l'antidote dans « l'Eau des Héros ». Cette eau, on la trouvera dans le village caché de Taki no Kumi, dans le pays de la Cascade. Mais il y a un problème.

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

-Encore ? On devrait commencer une collection…

- Oui, et un problème de la plus haute importance. Cette eau, en plus de conférer un grand pouvoir à celui qui la boit, est extraite d'un arbre tout les cent ans.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- En gros, si on trouve cette eau, on a une chance sur…sur…

- Des millions.

Cela sembla effondrer Tenten. Mais elle n'était pas au bou de ses peines.

- Il y a autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Taki no Kumi est réputé pour être un village introuvable. Selon certains dires, il se cacherait derrière une cascade.

Elle soupira.

- Soit Tsunade n'est pas au courant de ça, soit elle se fout de nous, dit il. Je penche plutôt vers la deuxième opinion.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre au manoir ? Pas d'impression d'être observé ?

- Hormis que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers les murs, non, répondit elle ironiquement. T'as remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Neji ne préféra pas lui parler du micro trouvé dans le collier du chat, ayant peur d'une réaction de panique.

-Non, rien…

Tenten haussa les épaules. Il avait dut passer une sacrée nuit…

-Autant commencer immédiatement les recherches, dit elle, avec conviction.

Neji sortit une carte chiffonnée et une boussole de son sac à dos, et ils franchirent ensemble la porte du village.

ooo

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans échanger beaucoup de mots, tous deux en proie à des pensées sombres plus au moins semblables.

« Si on trouve pas cette eau, pensa Tenten, je devrais garder son corps toute ma vie… aaaah non je veux pas ! Et mon « Konoha-Potin du lundi matin ? »

« Je supporterais pas de finir comme ça, pensa Neji. Quelle horreur…des règles tout les mois pendant des années…je ne supporterais pas…enfin, ça commence quand déjà la ménopause ? »

- Neji ?

-…

- Comment on sait quand l'eau sera extraite de l'arbre ?

- On sait pas.

-Ah…

- Et on va où ?

- Au nord. Toujours au nord.

-Ah.

Et ils replongèrent dans leurs pensées, le regard baissé au sol et les traits du visage figé. Ils firent une pose pour le déjeuné, et le reste de l'après midi fut semblable au matin. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village à la nuit tombée, et s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge. L'endroit méritait un bon coup de peinture, mais propre. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas faire chambre à part, pour éviter au maximum les dangers.

- Bonsoir, une chambre pour deux personnes s'il vous plait…Lits séparés, dit Neji.

L'aubergiste consulta son registre.

-Désolé mademoiselle, mais il ne reste qu'une chambre, et elle contient qu'un lit d'une place.

-On fera avec, dit Tenten à contre cœur.

-Je vais vous faire monter un matelas par terre, si vous le voulez.

Ils le remercièrent tous les deux, et le suivirent dans la chambre. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, et quand l'homme fut partit, Tenten décida de prendre une douche. Neji commença à s'y opposer.

-Tu crois que je ne me suis pas encore lavée depuis que j'ai ton corps ? T'es bien un mec toi…J'ai déjà tout vu !

Neji ne sut cacher le rougeoiement de ses joues.

- De toute façon, toi c'est pareil, et je m'y oppose pas…Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'entende au sujet de nos corps, dit Tenten.

Sur ce, elle prit son sac à dos, et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain. Elle sortit une heure plus tard, souriante, les longs cheveux noirs mouillés descendant en bas du dos. Neji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça, tout compte fait.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, pour prendre un repas, et s'installèrent près de la porte d'entrée. Neji examina d'un œil critique les personnes attablées autour d'eux, regrettant son Byakugan. Il y avait de nombreux couples, dont un qui attira son attention : Les deux personnes étaient des ANBU, si on en croyait à leurs masques.

Tenten les remarqua.

-Des ANBU, ici ?

-Ouais, je trouve ça surprenant aussi…Enfin, c'est pas nos affaires.

Tenten baissa la tête positivement.

- Il nous reste combien de jours avant d'arriver au pays de la Cascade ?

-Encore au moins trois jours.

Ils passèrent commende, et en attendant, Neji étala sa carte sur la table bancale.

-On va avoir du mal à trouver le village, continua-t-il. En plus, Taki n'a pas de Kage pour les protéger. Les habitants nous prendrons à coup sûr comme des ennemis. Cela sera très dangereux, surtout s'ils ont de l'eau en réserve. Va falloir qu'on s'organise.

Les ANBU se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. L'un d'eux frôla Neji au passage. Les deux ninjas attendirent patiemment que les ANBU sortent avant de reprendre leur conversation.

-Brrr, dit Tenten. Me font froid dans le dos, ceux là…

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la carte.

-Le village est caché derrière une cascade, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

- Il y a combien de grosses rivières, dans ce Pays ?

- Aucune. C'est un tout petit pays.

-Mais il y a forcement des rivières, pour qu'il y ait une cascade… Suffit d'en trouver une qui soit assez grosse pour cacher l'entrée d'un village, et de la remonter jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une cascade.

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

- Ben trouve quelque chose, si t'es si intelligent !

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

« Comment il s'y croit… »Pensa Tenten.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, sans s'échanger le moindre mot. Puis, ils montèrent dans la chambre, déjà fatigués à l'idée d'une autre journée de marche.

- J'te laisse le lit, dit Neji.

Tenten sourit. De toute façon, elle aurait prit le lit, même si Neji était contre. Elle se coucha, et tomba presque aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb. Neji s'était allongé sur le matelas, mais ne dormait pas. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond écaillé, il réfléchissait. Il attendit d'être sûr que Tenten dormait bien, et il se leva avec le silence d'un chat. Il s'habilla prestement, pris quelques shuriken au cas où, et sortit de l'auberge.

La collecte des informations de la nuit pouvait commencer.

Neji sortit de sa poche le bout de papier que lui avait glissé dans la main l'ANBU qui l'avait frôlé, tout à l'heure, dans l'auberge.

_« Nous savons ce que vous cherchez. Rejoins nous ce soir, à 23 heures, devant la porte d'entrée du village. Nous avons des renseignements qui pourraient vous être utiles. »_

Neji redoutait un piège grossier ; mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Il progressa dans les ruelles étroites du petit village de campagne, et trouva facilement la porte d'entrée. Les deux ANBU étaient là, non armés mais terriblement dangereux. Neji savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de combattre deux ANBU, même avec son ancien corps. Tempis. Il sortit de l'ombre, et avança, uniquement éclairé par la lueur de la lune.

- Tu es en retard, constata l'un des ANBU, une femme manifestement.

- Vous comprenez, les histoires de filles…

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Nous savons très bien que tu n'es pas une fille.

Neji la regarda avec stupeur. Comment savaient-ils ?

- Mais, qu'est ce…

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, le coupa l'autre, un homme cette fois. Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour bavarder. Tu recherches le village caché de Taki no Kuni, et nous savons où il se trouve.

Neji s'ébranla. Pouvait il compter sur cette aide insolite ?

- Je ne vous crois pas. L'entrée de ce village n'est connue que par ses habitants.

La femme ANBU se retourna pour enlever son masque, de manière à rester cachée. Puis, elle détacha son bandeau frontal, remis son masque et le présenta à Neji. C'était bien un bandeau frontal de Taki.

- Ca ne prouve rien.

- Tu as raison de te méfier. Tu as juste notre parole de ninjas.

Neji déglutit avec peine.

- Quels sont vos renseignements ? Finit il par demander.

- Trouve la rivière Tsukikawa, dit la femme.

- Pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

- Tu finiras bien par le comprendre, Neji, répondit l'homme.

Puis, ils disparurent.

Neji se retrouva seul devant la porte, les pensées se bousculant. Ils savaient où ils allaient. Ils étaient de Taki. Ils connaissaient sa véritable identité. Il secoua la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait peut-être…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voila, encore pardon à ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de marrant…n'empeche, je l'aime bien ce chapitre moi :)


End file.
